theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
King Gary! Transcript
(The episode begins where Ed Star comes to Bikini Bottom on Conch Street heading to Patrick Star's rock house and knocked as it opens up) Patrick: Yes? Ed Star: Good day young Patrick I am... Patrick: I know exactly who you are! (Runs away out of his house as his rock house closes then we cut to the snail-clubhouse where 22 overweight snails are hybernating and watching T.V.) Overweight Gary: (Sighs) There's nothing more valuble spending our time hybernating in the winter with all my overweight snail-friends. Overweight Snellie: You said it, Overweight Gary. Overweight Lary: I love the smell of winter as we snails hybernate. (Suddenly there's a knock on the door and all 22 overweight snails went toward the door) Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow. Overweight Daniel: Who could that be this early in the morning? (Overweight Gary opens the door and there was Patrick) Patrick: Snails!! Ohh. Thank goodness your here... And... What happened to you? Overweight Gary: We became Overweighted Patrick. Overweight Mary: All of us snails have to hybernate while inside the clubhouse. Patrick: Yeah. You've gotta hide me! He's on to me! Overweight Pat: Mrloow? Overweight Boss: What exactly is going on here, Starfish? Patrick: I have to gather every books from the library before he finds me. Overweight Mosteeze: Who is he exactly? We don't know this guy. Overweight Little Dollar: He's a menace is he? Overweight Yo-yo: We'll settle this like men! (Then suddenly there's another knock at the door and Patrick ran and hides under the table. Overweight Gary opened the door and there stood Ed Star that Patrick Star saw earlier) Ed Star: Ahh, Good day young Gary. And may I say you have gain a lot of weight like your friend Patrick and so are the rest of the snails. Overweight Gary: Yes we are. We're hybernating. Ed Star: Quiet. Do you know any of your snails who are friends of yours? Overweight Gary: Yes I know a lot of snails. Ed Star: Tell me the names. Overweight Gary: There's Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Rocky, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Billy. Ed Star: So those are the snails names that you met up with? Overweight Gary: Yup. Hey guys come see this guy whoever he is. Ed Star: Ed Star, young Gary. Overweight Snellie: It's very nice to meet you, Ed Star. Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Ed Star: I always come here for something to show you. Besides. I have a gift for you. (Takes out a crown) Patrick: (Comes out of the table) Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! What is it?! (Takes the crown and makes Overweight Gary eat it but it's too hard) This is the worth tasting gift ever. Overweight Gary: Remind me not to feed the crown to me! Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Ed Star: That's because you're suppose to wear it not eat it. Belch! (Takes the crown out of Patrick's hands and makes Overweight Gary wear it on it's head) It's impossible to reach Gary's shell to put it on way up high because of his weight problem. Overweight Boss: Yeah yeah yeah we know that already. What's that you got inside your tuskcho? Ed Star: Well let me see. (Takes out a family tree royal map to show for the 22 Overweight Snails and Patrick) Ah-ha! Overweight Snellie: What is it? Ed Star: What I hold in my hands is a royal family tree map. (Opens a map of a royal family tree of Patrick and Gary's Family) Here we starts with King and Queen Amoeba which takes us next to the royal fishes then we start with the starfish family with Herb and Marggrie and right next to that is the snail family is Sluggo the Leech who brings us to the other snail ends with you... Gary the Snail. You are the true member to the king's crown. Overweight Gary: Really? I'm the true member of the king's crown?! Ed Star: Yes! Overweight Gary: Oh thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse us we will be royalty to the people of Bikini Bottom. Ed Star: Hold it! I'm not done speaking yet. There's more. (Show the royalty family tree of Patrick and Gary's Family tree again to the 22 Overweight Snails and Patrick) I've discovered another coffee stain which should be removeable. (Removes another coffee stain next to Gary is revealing another snail family member... "Snellie") Which means that Princess Snellie is the true member to the queen's crown. Overweight Snellie: Who me? Ed Star: I have the other crown inside my coat. (Takes out another crown and puts it on Overweight Snellie's head) From now you two snails are the king and queen of Bikini Bottom and serve royalties to the people... Your Highnesses. (Takes off his hat and bows down and walks off. All 22 Overweight Snails and Patrick walks outside to Snail-Park and Patrick told Overweight Gary and his 21 Overweight Snail-Friends everything about royalty) Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooooooooooowrooow. Patrick: Wooooow!! Congratulations Gary. You and Snellie are king and queen of Bikini Bottom. Overweight Gary: Really? Thanks Patrick! But what do we get? Patrick: Well SpongeBob always tells me. When you are king you get to have everything you want. Remember that guy who gave you that crown for the first time you were royalty and king of Bikini Bottom, Gary? (All 22 Overweight Snails and Patrick thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "Rule of Dumb" where Ed Star places the crown on top of Gary's shell and SpongeBob and Patrick who are dressed in medieval clothes) SpongeBob: Well, would you look at that. Gary, you're royalty! Gary: smiles Meow? (Then the scene flashes back to Patrick and all 22 Overweighted Snails) Overweight Boss: You mean the little Runt here as king gets to have whatever he wants with his queen? Patrick: That's what I said. Overweight Mary: Ooh la la. Imagine that! Overweight Billy: You sure said the words, Mary my dear. Patrick: So what do you want to do on your first day as king and queen Gary and Snellie? (Just then the 22 Overweighted Snails stomach started to gurguil and growl) Overweight Gary: We're hungry! Overweight Snellie: Our first royalty is to go to the restaurant called The Krusty Krab. Overweight Lary: We can get a couple of Krabby Patties to fill up our overweight snail-bodies and get bigger. Overweight Daniel: And we'll become king sized to be royalties in Bikini Bottom. Overweight Gary: So... What to do you say, Medieval Patrick? Patrick: You're wish is my common your majesty! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is filpping the patties on the grill using his spatula on his hand) SpongeBob: I wonder how Gary is doing with his royatly stuff in Bikini Bottom! (Suddenly, The trumpet royalty sound was heard as Medieval Patrick comes into The Krusty Krab for the special anouncement) Patrick: Let us hear by welcoming our Overweight Royalty Snails! As Kings and Queens of Bikini Bottom! (The 22 Overweighted Snails comes inside The Krusty Krab who are royalties of Bikini Bottom) Overweight Gary: We want food badly! Mr. Krabs: (Comes out of his office) Hey! What's with all the royalty rackit!? I can bearly hear myself think! (He sees the crowns on Overweights Gary and Snellie's heads while his pupull eyes turned into dollar signs) A new king of Bikini Bottom has arrived! Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Mr. Krabs: (Walks toward Patrick and all 22 Overweight Snails) What can I do for you today? Patrick: The King and Queen here would like... Mr. Krabs: I wasn't talking to you, Patrick! I was talking to the royalty snails. Overweight Foofie: We would like to order one of everything on the menu. Like a Krusty Combo, Deluxe Krabby Patty, Adult Sized Krabby Patty and... uh... Mr. Krabs: I've got a better idea. (Bubbles come up as we cut to all 22 overweighted snails eating a lot of Krabby Patties on the floor making them bigger, larger, hugger and fatter and became Morbidly Obese Snails) Mr. Krabs: A buffe fit for the King and Queen. SpongeBob: (Comes out of the Kitchen and saw all 22 Morbidly Obese Snails) Wow!! Snails, you're royalty and got huge. I'll go get my medieval uniform. (Does so) Mr. Krabs: Perhaps you snails wanted a paycheck to your bill. Morbidly Obese Gary: Sorry Mr. Krabs, no can do. As Kings and Queens of Bikini Bottom. I'm allowed to have whatever I want. Morbidly Obese Snellie: Don't you mean we were about to have whatever we want, Gary? Morbidly Obese Lary: Yeah that's right. Everything we want and it's all $10.99. Mr. Krabs: $10.99!! SpongeBob: (Comes in wearing a Medieval outfit on) That's right, Mr. Krabs. Gary and Snellie who is the King and Queen and gets to have whatever they want along with their Morbidly Obese Snail-Friends. Mr. Krabs: Deal! (Morbidly Obese Snails handed over all $10.99 cents to Mr. Krabs as he goes over to the safe deposit where he puts money in his office) Morbidly Obese Boss: Aww come on. Let's get out of this joint. SpongeBob: You're wish is our command your majesties! (He, Patrick and all 22 Morbidly Obese Snails went out of The Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: So long, lads! Morbidly Obese Micheal: Well that was pretty appetizing. Morbidly Obese Victoria: I wonder what else is there something else to eat. Morbidly Obese Pat: Mrloooooow. SpongeBob: Well there's a lot of things you Morbidly Obese Snails wanted to eat. Patrick: Yeah. Check out that guy eating that Krabby Patty. (All 22 Morbidly Obese Snails saw that Frank the Orange fish is eating a Krabby Patty and drinking Kelp Soda) Frank: Man how I love these Krabby Patties to eat. Hope no one takes it from me. Morbidly Obese Gary: Speaking of Krabby Patties, you're gonna eat that? Frank: What do you mean? Morbidly Obese Lary: I want it. (Takes Frank's Krabby Patty and eats it) Frank: Hey! What gives you the right to take my food!? Morbidly Obese Gary: Tell him, SpongeBob. Morbidly Obese Snellie: Yeah. Tell him, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Right away, royalty snails! Hey Frank, would you mind signing this treaty to King Gary and Oueen Snellie? (Shows the treaty paper to Frank the Orange Fish) Frank: I could see why not. Morbidly Obese Eugene: He saw the treaty. Good work, King Gary and Queen Snellie. Morbidly Obese Snellie: Thanks, Eugene. SpongeBob: I wonder what else can be on the treaty list. Billy Fish: We finally did it. We have gathered every biscuit to eat during dinner tonight. Susie: Now our dinner collection is finally completed. Isabelle: Our moms are going to be so happy. We just know it. (Then Morbidly Obeses Boss, Dan and Spike stops the fish kids by blocking their way) Morbidly Obese Boss: No they won't be. Because these biscuits are ours! (He and Morbidly Obese Dan and Spike took the biscuits from the box out of the kids' hands) Taylor: Hey you can't do that! Tyler: We spend $39.99 collecting those! Morbidly Obese Spike: Well, now you will all spend your lives crying about it! Morbidly Obese Dan: Yeah we are the king! Monroe: We... will... cry about it. Right in front of our mom! (He, Taylor, Tyler, Isabelle, Billy Fish, Susie and Shelly cries and runs away from those Morbidly Obese Snails) Morbidly Obese Boss: (Laughs) We love being king! (So all 22 Morbidly Obese Snails started to steal every peoples food in Bikini Bottom while Medievals SpongeBob and Patrick shows them the treaty over and over and all over the town of Bikini Bottom as all 22 Morbidly Obese Snails ordered the construction workers to built there castle) Morbidly Obese Sweet Sue: Faster, Constuction Workers! Faster! Morbidly Obese Penney: Yeah this castle isn't going to build itself. Morbidly Obese Edward: Indeed. Work harder! SpongeBob: Thanks for the Diamond minded ring Vera-Beth. I sure hope Queen Snellie would love this item. (Takes it) Vera-Beth: I hope so. Patrick: Nat Peterson, thanks for the bread. I'm sure King Gary would love that kind of wheat. (Takes it) Nat: Never mentioned it! Morbidly Obese Gary: Hey, SpongeBob! Hey, Patrick! (SpongeBob and Patrick came toward the 22 Morbidly Obese Snails) SpongeBob: Yes sire? Patrick: You called? Morbidly Obese Daniel: King Gary wanted to say to you royal medieval servants, what do you want for your flat screen T.V. to be on.? Morbidly Obese Little Dollar: Could it be on the wall near a fire place or near a swimming pool. Morbidly Obese Yo-yo: You're choice now SpongeBob and Patrick. Morbidly Obese Rocky: Yeah! SpongeBob: I'd say this baby could go on the wall right near the fire place. Patrick: The flat screen T.V. will not go near the pool on the wall filled with water. Morbidly Obese Petey: Right. Fire place it is. Morbidly Obese Pat: Mrloooow. (The construction workers puts the flat screen T.V. on the wall above the bottom of a fireplace which is up upon the top wall) SpongeBob: And what will you build tomorrow on this find day your majesties!? Morbidly Obese Boss: Instead of building why not we Morbidly Obese Snails destory your homes in destuction. Patrick: Sweet destruction! SpongeBob: Oh I get ya. (Laughs) Patrick: Great idea! Morbidly Obese Gary: Let's go! (All 22 Morbidly Obese Snails cheer as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Squidward's Tiki Head Island house where Squidward is getting out of bed in the morning. He took off his night shirt and a bedtime hat and puts on his shirt and starts getting ready to practice his clarinet) Squidward: Ahh. Sunday morning. Today's a perfect game to practice my very own clarinet. Or is it a perfect day of what I'm going to say? Oh well. (Just when Squidward is about to play the clarinet, the noise of trampling and the earthquake was heard and all the celings started to fall apart of his house) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! EARTHQUAKE!!! (Outside that it was Morbidly Obese Snails who are destorying SpongeBob's Patrick's and Squidward's houses by breaking them apart as Squidward got out of his house as fast as he can run and all the houses are turned into a pile of gravel. His eyes got widen and gasps) M... M... M... My house! What's happened to my... (Sees SpongeBob, Patrick and all 22 Morbidly Obese Snails and all the people of Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob! Patrick! (Runs toward them and all 22 Morbidly Obese Snails) What the barnacles is going on here!!? Look at what you did to my house!! Morbidly Obese Mosteeze: Hey it's Squidward! Morbidly Obese Gary: Uh we were just building a castle to make room for our castle. SpongeBob: So that's why we are agreed to destory our homes. Squidward: But you'd destoryed my house!! SpongeBob: I know isn't it great? Squidward: No it's not great it's horrible! Morbidly Obese Gary: Hey! Who's the king of all snails of Bikini Bottom. Not Squidward. Morbidly Obese Snellie: And I'm the queen of Bikini Bottom! Morbidly Obese Lary: That's right so serve our royalty, Squidward and join us! Squidward: That is the last straw! (To the Bikini Bottomites) Stop everyone in Bikini Bottom stop! Fred: What is it this time? Squidward: Gary here is no king! Just look at him! How can this Overweight Snail be the king?! And have you even notice when that my purebrad snail could possibably be the queen of everything!!? (Points to Morbidly Obeses Gary and Snellie and hugging and purring to each other) King of Mondrill Mutts!! Maybe!! Sheldon Fish: Maybe they're up to something. Squidward: Yes. That's it. The snails are nothing but the idiots they are. (All the people of Bikini Bottom began to run away mumbling to what Squidward said) Lenny: What was that? Pilar: What is that? Squidward: Ha! Ha! Ha! See? See Gary, you're not a king; and Snellie's no queen. And now... they don't think so... tooooo! Patrick: (Yells) GET HIM!!! ATTACK!!! ATTACK!!! (Pants angrily) Morbidly Obese Pat: (Growls) All 22 Morbidly Obese Snails: CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE!!! (Runs toward Squidward) Squidward: No wait. I didn't mean it. (The 22 Morbidly Obese Snails begins to trampull Squidward by crushing him with their Overweight Snail-Bodies and by squashing him) Morbidly Obeses Gary, Snellie and Lary: SpongeBob, Patrick, finish him off! So we degree. Attack! SpongeBob: Right away your majesty. Patrick: Yes sires! (Squidward got up moaning and groaning as he recovers) SpongeBob: (To Squidward) Uh... Squidward? Squidward: Whaaat? SpongeBob: Now would you mind signing this treaty to King Gary and Queen Snellie? (Shows the treaty paper to Squidward) Squidward: Give me that! (Grabs the treaty paper out of SpongeBob's hand and rolls it) A treaty huh? Well here;s what I wanted to say of your TREATY! (Stucks it on SpongeBob's head through his spongy hole. All 22 Morbidly Obese Snails growls angrily then they goes into transformation as they turned themselves into slug monsters) SpongeBob: Dear Neptune! What's happening to the snails!!? Patrick: The Snails have gone up using their powers!! Squidward RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! (SpongeBob and Patrick ran from their lives as their medieval uniform out of its come off. And Squidward runs for his life as well) All 22 Slug Monsters: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!! (As they follow SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward toward the town of Bikini Bottom, all the people of Bikini Bottom began to run for their lives while the 22 slug monsters destory their buildings which is their homes) People of Bikini Bottom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and all the people of Bikini Bottom ran and ran as they get away from the 22 slug monsters) All 22 Slug Monsters: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!! (They tripped and fell over as the crowns comes off their heads by tripping over a brick. All 22 Slug Monsters started shrinking down back to their snail selves as they become small, thin and healty again) All 22 Snails: Meooooooooooow. (Then all the people of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward came toward all 22 snails) Gary: Ohhh. What happened? SpongeBob: Gary, you're thin and healty again! And so were the rest of the snails that caused all this destuction. Patrick: It wasn't the snails' fault. It was the crown that made them this way. SpongeBob: Expecially the one with the end up using their power part like Patrick said. Gary: What!!? What have we become!? Squidward: You and the 21 pest here have become slub monsters for the transformation that's what. Harold: The destruction of kingdom ends now! Seize the snails! Ed Star: (Off-screen) Halt! All 22 Snails: Huh? All people of Bikini Bottom: Huh? SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward: Huh? Ed Star: (Came by) May I have a word with the snails please? Tom: Hey who is this guy? Frank (Red shirt): I don't know but he's a smart one. Gary: Oh. Ed Star! It's you! Snellie: (Picks up two crowns and hands them to Ed Star) Here! Take them we don't want them anymore! Gary and Snellie: It's turning us into monsters!! Ed Star: Hmmm. (Looks at the two crowns) I think I see what's the problem. Gary, Snelliem with great power comes the reponsibillty. (Puts two crowns back inside his jacket) But by the power of the king's crown that someone who would really upset you when you end up using your powers. (Takes out his watch and sees that the snails hour of royalty is up) As for now... I've come to take a crowns back and seems that you snails we're yesterdays royalty moments. Gary and Snellie: We are? (Then Ed Star took out his royalty family tree of Patrick and Gary's family again) Ed Star: I'm heading toward the starfish family. Which means that sir Patrick's turn as the true ruler to the king's crown. Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Laughs) People of Bikini Bottom: Oh no!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse. Ed Star placed the crown on Patrick's head and all 22 snails repeatly say the words to him) All 22 Snails: All hail King Patrick!! Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Patrick: (Laughs. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's house rebuilted that night. SpongeBob is sleeping peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his Snail-Friends did today) Gary: I got the king's crown to become the king of Bikini Bottom with royalty and service. Snellie: And I have a perfect right to become queen of all Bikini Bottom. Lary: And remind me to be more reasonable not to use up our power. Gary: Today's royalty is finally turned out to be a-okay. And I think tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think so you guys? Snellie: You bet, Gary! And tomorrow's gonna be a summer fun hereon Goo Lagoon. Lary: Yeah let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Twitch: And I'm Twitch. (Twiched) I always wanted to twitch like that. Gary: Uh-oh! All of my Snail-Friends and me have got stranded by a water tornado along with SpongeBob and his friends! How are we going to get back home with our owners?! Twitch: Don't worry little snail. Have JKL help you surfing along the way back home. It's easy. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Gary Vs. The Big One!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes